STRAWBERRY MILK NAMJIN
by carnationberry
Summary: "Ayah coba deh susu strawberrynya, ini enak sekali loh." Namjoon menerima pemberian Soobin saat lampu merah, ia meminum susu pemberian Seokjin itu. Rasanya manis, dingin, dan segar. Enak sekali. Sekali minum langsung ingat wajah teduh Seokjin. [NAMJIN KIM NAMJOON X KIM SEOKJIN YAOI BoyXBoy]


STRAWBERRY MILK

Cuaca dikota Ilsan sedang cerah, matahari bersinar begitu pekat ditempatnya. Suara serangga musim panas terdengar nyaring disepanjang jalan, kaus-kaus dan kemeja basah oleh keringat karena suhu yang cukup panas.

Seokjin agak meringis melihat pengukur suhu diponselnya yang mencapai lebih dari 36, sejenak ia menoleh ke kaca besar didekat dapur cafe miliknya. Banyak pejalan kaki dan pengendara sepeda yang hilir mudik mampir ke kedai kopi ini, membuat tangan Seokjin sibuk sejak pukul sembilan tadi.

Tangan terampilnya sedang memotong halus strawberry yang pagi tadi baru ia dapatkan dari sang paman, well, pamannya adalah petani strawberry.

Sebuah kebanggaan tersendiri dimana cafe miliknya dapat menyediakan minuman dan kudapan 'handmade' dengan bahan-bahan berkualitas tinggi dan sehat tentunya. Mulai dari susu, biji kopi, telur, daging, sayur, serta buah-buahan organik yang ia dapatkan dari kerabatnya sendiri. Keputusan untuk membuka kedai kopi dirasa begitu tepat baginya.

Musim ini Seokjin sedang rajin membuat susu dengan rasa buah, karena peminatnya begitu besar saat musim panas. Tak jarang ada yang memesan khusus saat musim dingin.

Menu susu andalan cafe miliknya adalah susu strawberry, dalam sehari Seokjin bisa menjual habis 20 hingga 50 botol susu. Lebih dari itu Seokjin menolak, karena pasti akan kewalahan dan tak sempat membuat menu lain.

Kebetulan patissier di cafe ini hanya dirinya, jadi pekerja lain tak ada yang ditugaskan untuk membuat pastries, dessert dan semacamnya selain dia.

Menurut Seokjin, beda tangan beda pula rasanya. Lelaki pecinta makanan manis ini hanya ingin menjaga cita rasa yang telah melekat baik dilidah para pelanggannya.

Tak hanya pandai membuat makanan manis, Seokjin juga ahli dalam meracik minuman cafe. Sebab itu juga cafenya ramai pengunjung, tempatnya bertemakan classic oldschool dengan ornamen dan furniture kayu. Lampu-lampu gantung serta koleksi bacaan seperti novel classic hingga majalah. Seokjin benar-benar mewujudkan 'future job' impiannya.

Seokjin telah selesai memotong halus dua kilogram strawberry, ya dia memotongnya secara manual karena menurut Seokjin rasanya akan berbeda jika kita menggunakan pemotong otomatis.

Langkah selanjutnya yaitu memasukkan potongan halus kedalam empat kontainer berukuran sedang, dan masukan gula lalu diamkan selama tiga puluh menit. Seokjin memiliki kecintaan terhadap bahan-bahan makanan sehat. Tentunya gula yang selalu ia gunakan dicafe miliknya bukanlah 'white sugar' melainkan 'raw sugar' dengan kadar mineral lebih tinggi.

Menurut Seokjin, suka makan makanan manis itu tidak masalah asal makanan itu terbuat dari bahan yang sehat. Hati senang dan terhindar dari resiko diabetes.

Seokjin bersenandung lirih dengan tangan yang cekatan merebus botol-botol kaca dimesin steam agar steril, ia akan menggunakan untuk wadah susu strawberry segar buatannya.

"Hari ini buat berapa botol, hyung?"

Tanya Jungkook yang sedang berdiri didepan mesin giling kopi, menunggu kopinya halus agar segera bisa ia racik.

"Lima puluh mungkin, cafe sedang ramai begini. Bahkan sepuluh botol sudah dipesan."

"Sisakan dua untuk ku yah~"

Ucap Jungkook dengan cengiran khas miliknya yang memperlihatkan dua gigi kelinci.

"Kamu minta lima juga nanti hyung buatkan, Kook. Oh, bubuk kopinya sudah habis?"

"Yaps, padahal baru jam sebelas tapi aku sudah harus menggiling kopi lagi. Hari ini diluar panasnya tak karuan, beruntung aku kerja dicafe yang ada pendingin ruangannya."

Seokjin terkekeh pelan mendengar ucapan Jungkook.

Sembari mengobrol ringan dengan pekerja lain, tangan Seokjin masih terampil menyiapkan botol-botol kaca berukuran 500ml itu.

Hilir mudik pengunjung cafe membuat ia tersenyum senang, usaha yang telah ia rintis bersama sepupunya (Yoongi) kini sudah bisa dikatakan stabil. Bahkan Seokjin sudah bisa menyombongkan dirinya dihadapan kakak lelakinya yang dulu agak meremehkan keputusan Seokjin.

Perlahan namun pasti, Seokjin memasang funnel atau corong untuk memasukkan manisan strawberry kedalam botol. Kali ini Seokjin dibantu oleh Hoseok, mereka membagi dua botol-botol itu hingga masing-masing mendapatkan 25 botol.

Setelah strawberry terisi, 300ml tiap botolnya. Seokjin menuangkan susu putih segar UHT kesetiap botolnya, aroma manis strawberry menguar begitu susu dituangkan. Terlihat segar dan lembut. Perpaduan susu putih dan manisan strawberry menjadikan warna minuman itu pink alami tanpa pewarna buatan.

Memasang tutup botol dan segelnya, semua selesai dalam waktu sepuluh menit. Cekatan sekali memang Kim Seokjin ini.

"Jimin-ah, tolong antarkan sepuluh botol ini ke butik bibi Han. Uangnya sudah dibayarkan kemarin."

"Siap bos, umm sisakan satu botol buat ku ya."

"Mau kau berikan pada Yoongi lagi?"

Goda Seokjin dibarengi dengan kekehan Hoseok.

"Apa sih, tentu saja untuk ku. Buat apa aku buang-buang uang, orangnya saja tidak pedulian begitu."

"Bilang langsung didepan orangnya kalau berani."

Celetuk Jungkook sembari membawa gelas-gelas serta cangkir kotor ke dapur.

"Mana berani, takut dipecat dia."

Sahut Hoseok.

"Tapi Jimin berani bilang begitu didepan ku loh, padahal aku ini sepupu Yoongi."

"Terserah lah hyung, aku berangkat."

Jimin pergi dengan wajah merah padam, digoda begini saja membuat ia malu tak karuan. Memang satu botol itu akan ia berikan pada Yoongi nanti sepulang kerja, saat semua sedang beres-beres.

Jimin akan memasukan susu strawberry ke loker Yoongi diam-diam, jangan ditanya bagaimana ia bisa membuka loker itu. Hanya Jimin dan Tuhan yang tau.

"Dasar Jimin, sukanya kentara sekali tapi kalau ditanya apa lagi digoda langsung kebakaran jenggot."

Seokjin menggelengkan kepala maklum, tak lama Yoongi menghampirinya dari bar kasir.

"Hyung bisa gantikan aku sebentar? Aku kebelet pipis."

Seokjin terkekeh geli melihat ekspresi wajah Yoongi, imut sekali sih sepupunya ini. Pantas banyak yang naksir, mulai dari pekerja dicafe bahkan tak jarang pengunjung yang meminta nomer hpnya.

Namun akan langsung ditolak mentah-mentah, Min Yoongi tipe manusia bebal dan sulit.

"Umm baiklah, aku sudah selesai ini. Cepat sana!"

"Bye hyung."

Seokjin melihat belum ada pengunjung yang akan masuk ke cafenya, sehingga ia memutuskan untuk memasukkan beberapa botol susu strawbeery kedalam pendingin.

Tak lupa menyisakan delapan botol yang ia simpan khusus untuk para pekerjanya, Seokjin berniat untuk memberikannya gratis hari ini.

Cling,

Bel dipintu masuk berbunyi, dan Seokjin bergegas menuju bar kasir.

"Selamat datang di Carnationberry~"

Seorang pria kantoran yang terlihat agak kewalahan itu masuk dengan seorang bocah laki-laki yang ia gendong ditangan kirinya, tangan lainnya membawa tas sekolah bocah itu, sedangkan tas miliknya ia gendong dibelakang.

Seokjin mengernyitkan dahinya melihat si bocah yang digendong pria itu sepertinya agak tidak baik, kepalanya terkulai lemas dibahu pria itu dan menangis sesenggukan. Seokjin bisa melihatnya dengan jelas karena kedua pipi dan ujung hidungnya merah.

"Selamat datang tuan, ingin pesan apa?"

Ucap Seokjin lembut.

"Umm, apakah ada menu yang bisa membuat anak ini berhenti menangis?"

"Apakah dia suka makanan manis?"

"Cake."

Anak itu bergumam dalam tangisnya.

"Kami punya chocolate roll cake dengan sereal didalamnya, menu ini andalan kami untuk anak-anak. Apa kau mau eskrim adik kecil? Hari ini paman membuat oreo Ice cream, dan pastinya akan dapat diskon jika dibeli sepaket dengan roll cakenya."

Pandangan Seokjin fokus pada anak laki-laki yang sepertinya sudah mulai berhenti menangis itu.

"Aku mau susu."

Ucapnya pelan, untung Seokjin masih bisa dengar.

"Wah kebetulan sekali hari ini paman juga buat susu strawberry, coba lihat kesana." Seokjin menunjuk lemari pendingin yang sengaja ia letakan didekat bar kasir agar menarik minat pengunjung yang datang.

"Mau mau mau."

Anak itu seketika minta diturunkan dari gendongan dan berlari agak terseok ke hadapan lemari pendingin, ia melihat antusias kepada susu strawberry dingin dan menempelkan tangan-tangan gemuknya disana.

"Aku pesan roll cakenya dan satu susu strawberry."

Ucap pria yang baru Seokjin sadari keberadaannya lagi setelah sibuk tersenyum mengamati si bocah kecil yang terpesona dengan susu strawberry buatannya.

"Lalu untuk anda tuan?"

Pria itu melihat kearah menu.

"Apa ada menu makanan lain? Aku sedang tidak ingin makan makanan manis."

Seokjin membukakan halaman lain dari buku menu dan menunjukan daftar menu makanan yang tidak manis, dan pilihan pria itu jatuh pada chicken rose pasta dan segelas Americano.

"Ada lagi tuan?"

"Maaf apa kau punya cairan antiseptik dan plester? Anak ku baru saja jatuh, lututnya agak luka tapi dia menolak untuk ku bawa pulang."

"Umm, tentu saja. Nanti akan saya bawakan sembari mengantar menu."

"Jadi semua berapa?"

Seokjin memberikan struk total belanjanya.

"Apa kau tidak memasukan biaya antiseptik dan plesternya?"

Seokjin tergelak,

"Tidak tuan, tidak perlu. Saya senang bisa membantu."

"Kalau begitu terimakasih banyak dan maaf merepotkan."

Setelah membayar pria itu menghampiri putranya dan mengajak anak itu duduk.

Tak lama Yoongi kembali dan Seokjin memutuskan untuk ke dapur.

Bukan, bukan untuk memasak pasta, karena Seokjin hanya bekerja untuk membuat dessert dan minuman. Untuk jenis makanan seperti pasta, cafe ini memiliki kokinya sendiri.

Seokjin menyiapkan Americano dan gelas khusus untuk wadah susu strawberry, gelas yang biasa cafe ini berikan untuk anak-anak.

Roll cakenya juga sudah disiapkan oleh Jungkook, dan Seokjin hanya perlu menyiapkan anti septik, kapas, dan plester. Hal ini membuat Hoseok bingung.

"Hyung, siapa yang makan kapas dan minum antiseptik?"

"Jangan gila, ini cuma permintaan pelanggan saja. Anaknya habis terjatuh dan belum diobati, jadi dia minta tambahan ini."

"Hyung sendiri yang akan mengantarnya?"

Tanya Mingyu setelah selesai meletakan sepiring pasta dinampan Seokjin.

"Tentu."

Seokjin mengantar pesanannya, setelah memastikan tidak ada yang kurang ia mengajak si anak lelaki itu untuk ikut dengannya.

Tentu saja Seokjin tidak akan memberikannya pada ayah si anak karena akan mengganggu pengunjung lain, jadi ia meminta ijin untuk membawa anaknya ke tempat duduk didekat dapur.

Karena berjalan terseok-seok Seokjin pun menggendong anak itu.

"Loh anak siapa ini???"

Tanya Jimin yang baru saja kembali mengantar susu.

"Anak Seokjin hyung."

Sahut Jungkook dan terdengar kekehan dari rekan lainnya.

"Apa sih? Kau ini baru datang juga. Dan Jungkook tolong jangan sembarangan. Aku hanya berbaik hati untuk mengobati lukanya, dan membiarkan ayahnya makan."

Anak itu hanya diam saja setelah Seokjin mendudukannya di bangku, ia hanya sedikit meringis setelah kapas dengan cairan anti septik itu mengenai luka dilutut kecinya.

"Sakit?"

Tanya Seokjin,

anak itu hanya menggeleng pelan.

"Tidak, tapi sedikit saja."

Seokjin mengangguk mengerti dan melanjutkan untuk mengobati anak itu.

"Siapa namamu?"

"Soobin, paman siapa?"

Wah ternyata anak ini tak sepenakut yang Seokjin kira.

"Seokjin, nama paman Kim Seokjin. Umurmu berapa?"

Soobin mengangguk mengerti, seperti mendapatkan informasi penting.

"Enam tahun, aku sudah kelas satu sekarang."

Jawabnya sembari menunjuk kearah seragam yang ia kenakan.

"Wah baru enam tahun ya? Paman kira Soobin sudah delapan tahun? Kau ini tinggi sekali."

"Ayah juga tinggi, jadi Soobin juga tinggi."

"Ya ya, paman bisa lihat kok, Ayahmu tinggi sekali. Apa ibumu juga tinggi?"

Soobin memiringkan kepalanya membuat Seokjin heran.

"Soobin tidak punya ibu."

Jawaban itu membuat Seokjin tertegun.

"Aduh, maaf ya Soobin. Paman tidak bermaksud membuat mu sedih."

"Tidak apa-apa kok, Soobin tidak sedih. Kata Ayah Soobin belum punya ibu, dulu Ayah mengambil Soobin dari rumah bayi."

Rumah bayi? Ah mungkin panti asuhan maksudnya.

Seokjin mengangguk-angguk mengerti.

"Ja, sudah selesai. Ayo kita ketempat ayahmu, sepertinya dia sudah menunggu. Ah ya, ini untuk Soobin."

Setelah menyingkirkan alat perawatannya, Seokjin kembali menggendong Soobin dan berhenti didekat etalase coklat. Seokjin memberikan sekotak coklat berukuran sedang pada anak itu, entah karena merasa kasihan mungkin.

"Terimakasih paman."

"Sama-sama Soobin, jangan jatuh lagi ya, nanti kau luka."

Soobin tersenyum dan tiba-tiba mencium pipi Seokjin, membuat Seokjin terkejut.

"Aw kau manis sekali sih, hehe."

"Paman baik."

Seokjin hanya tersenyum dan membawa anak itu kembali pada ayahnya.

"Oh terimakasih, dan maaf merepotkan."

"Tidak apa-apa tuan."

"Namjoon, Kim Namjoon."

Ucap pria itu sembari mengulurkan tangan.

"Saya Kim Seokjin, senang bertemu dengan anda. Maaf tapi saya harus kembali ke dapur, permisi."

Namjoon mengangguk.

"Da paman."

"Da Soobin."

Setelah Seokjin pergi, Namjoon melihat kearah Soobin yang sedang memasukkan sebuah kotak kedalam tasnya.

"Apa itu, Binnie?"

"Aku satu, ayah kosong."

Jawaban Soobin membuat dahi Namjoon berkerut heran.

"Maksudnya?"

"Ayah tau tidak, ternyata paman Seokjin itu baik sekali. Kaki ku diobati dan aku diberi sekotak coklat."

Namjoon terkekeh mengejek, jumawa sekali anaknya ini.

"Lalu?"

"Aku digendong dan tadi kucium pipinya."

Soobin melipat kedua tangan di dadanya, melihat kearah sang ayah dengan besar kepala.

Namjoon yang mendengar itu pun melotot ke arah Soobin.

"Heh, kau ini kecil-kecil sudah genit ya."

"Tapi aku berani, ayah pengecut, ayah beraninya melihat dari jauh saja kan? Mau tanya nama paman saja ayah tidak mau katanya malu, tadi Binnie diajak kenalan duluan. Lebih dulu dari ayah, wek."

Namjoon tak bisa bicara lagi, memang semua ini salahnya. Ia selalu menguntit Seokjin dengan membawa Soobin, maksudnya ia akan menggunakan Soobin sebagai alasan agar bisa pulang telat dengan alasan mengajak Soobin jalan-jalan.

Ibunya itu sangat cerewet, selalu menjodohkannya dengan siapa pun karena ia tak kunjung menikah disaat anaknya sudah sebesar ini.

Ngomong-ngomong soal Soobin, lima tahun lalu kantor tempat Namjoon bekerja mengadakan bakti sosial di panti asuhan yang cukup besar di Seoul.

Disanalah Namjoon menemukan Soobin, bayi berusia satu tahun yang tak mau lepas darinya. Karena menangis begitu kencang saat ia akan pergi, Namjoon jadi tak tega.

Namjoon yang sama sekali tak pernah berurusan dengan bayi pun memutuskan untuk mengadopsi Soobin, dengan bantuan ayah dan ibunya ia pun membesarkan Soobin.

Dan empat bulan lalu, Namjoon bertemu dengan Seokjin. Ah, lebih tepatnya hanya Namjoon yang melihat Seokjin, karena nyatanya Seokjin tak ingat Namjoon.

Namjoon datang ke cafe ini sendirian, karena anaknya sedang jalan-jalan dengan nenek dan kakeknya.

Waktu itu bukan Seokjin yang melayaninya dikasir, melainkan Yoongi. Namjoon memesan minuman dingin dan beberapa camilan manis, tak banyak karena ia membawa pekerjaannya kesini.

Saat ia telah duduk dan menyalakan laptopnya, Seokjin datang membawakan pesanannya.

Awalnya Namjoon hanya tertarik melihat wajahnya, karena Seokjin itu manis sekali terlebih saat tersenyum. Lalu selama berada di cafe, Namjoon terus memperhatikan Seokjin yang hilir mudik melayani pelanggan. Kebetulan hari itu agak sibuk.

Namjoon perhatikan lagi semakin manis saja wajahnya, dan terbesit keinginan untuk menanyakan namanya. Tapi Namjoon itu terlalu pengecut, makanya hingga usianya hampir kepala tiga dia masih saja tak punya pasangan. Takut kecewa karena dulu pernah gagal menikah.

Ia berani mengadopsi anak, tapi tak berani menikah. Yah, itu lah Kim Namjoon.

Bulan berlalu dan Namjoon masih saja memperhatikan Seokjin, dari jauh tentu saja. Sesekali ia akan datang ke cafe, tapi nasibnya tidak mujur karena Seokjin tak pernah datang membawakan pesanannya. Namjoon selalu mendapatkan pelayan yang lain.

Terkadang Namjoon akan menunggu Seokjin hingga larut malam, tentunya dari tempat yang berbeda. Yaitu toko buku yang berada persis didepan cafe Seokjin, sampai-sampai ia sering diusir pemilik toko karena berada disana hingga toko akan tutup.

Atau sekedar melihat Seokjin dari jauh di hari selasa, didekat taman kota. Sepertinya selasa adalah jadwal libur Seokjin dan pria itu selalu ke taman kota dengan anjing kesayangannya. Sore hari sepulang kerja Namjoon akan kesana bersama Soobin, ia tak langsung memulangkan Soobin ke rumah jika itu hari selasa. Ia akan mengajak anaknya untuk ikut menguntit pujaan hatinya.

Itulah sebabnya Soobin merasa sombong pada ayahnya. Anak itu sangat pintar, ia juga sangat dekat dengan Namjoon. Ia selalu menjadi tempat curhat Namjoon, terlebih lagi mengenai Seokjin.

Meskipun yang Soobin pahami hanyalah sebatas 'ayah suka paman itu'.

Soobin sendiri paham kalau rasa suka itu bisa menjadikan ayahnya memiliki pasangan, yang artinya ia akan memiliki dua orang tua seperti teman-temannya.

Tak jarang Soobin melihat teman-teman sekolahnya yang meiliki dua ayah atau dua ibu, tak semuanya memiliki ayah dan ibu. Jadi Soobin juga paham, kalau nanti ayahnya punya pasangan pasti dia akan memiliki dua ayah. Itu lebih baik dari pada hanya memiliki satu.

Hari selasa berikutnya, beberapa hari setelah kejadian Soobin diobati oleh paman Seokjin. Soobin memaksa ayahnya untuk pergi ketaman dimana Seokjin biasa singgah, bahkan anak itu meminta ayahnya untuk membeli bunga.

-Saat membeli bunga-

"Ayah, aku yang pilih bunganya ya."

"Oke, asal jangan beli bunga yang aneh-aneh. Nanti ayah yang malu, bukan kamu."

Soobin mendengus.

"Memangnya aku ini bodoh? Ayah tidak tau saja seberapa pintar Kim Soobin ini."

Ucapnya sembari menujuk dadanya sendiri dengan senyum wajah yakin.

Namjoon hanya bisa terkekeh geli, Soobin ini jadi mirip dengan dirinya sewaktu kecil. Amat sangat mirip, ia juga cerdas dan mudah besar kepala. Kalau menginginkan sesuatu harus ia lakukan entah bagaimana caranya, untungnya Soobin tak pernah melalukan hal negatif.

"Halo paman penjual bunga."

Sapa Soobin.

"Halo adik manis, sedang mencari apa?"

"Paman, Soobin pernah membaca di majalah yang dibeli nenek. Katanya kalau paman menjual bungan tandanya paman tau kalau bunga bisa bicara, iya kan?"

Pria muda itu tersenyum, ia paham maksud Soobin itu jika seorang florist pasti paham makna bunga.

"Tentu saja, kau ini pintar sekali. Jadi bunga apa yang ingin adik kecil cari?"

"Aku mau bunga untuk seseorang yang ayah ku suka."

Florist itu agak tertegun, ah sepertinya ayah anak ini single parent.

"Apakah orang itu cantik?"

"Ya, cantik sekali. Baik juga hatinya, kemarin kaki Soobin diobati dan Soobin diberikan sekotak coklat."

Florist itu mengangguk-angguk mengerti. Yang ada dalam pikirannya saat ini adalah, anak ini akan memiliki ibu baru dan ingin memberinya hadiah.

Namjoon sendiri sedang tertarik melihat-lihat bonsai, sekedar informasi saja jika pria bermarga Kim ini gemar mengoleksi bonsai. Sehingga ia tidak begitu memperhatikan putranya yang sedang memperjuangkan masa depannya dengan Seokjin.

"Bunga ini saja bagaimana? Cantik kan?"

Soobin membulatkan bibirnya, ini cantik sekali. Pasti paman Seokjin suka.

"Apa bunganya bisa bicara juga seperti yang dikatakan majalah?"

Sang florist pun tergelak pelan, lucu sekali sih anak, ini pikirnya.

"Tentu saja. Orang yang disukai ayahmu pasti paham kok, atau nanti kau tanya ayahmu saja ya. Dan selamat karena kau akan mendapatkan orang tua baru."

"Eh, benarkah? Aku bisa punya orang tua satu lagi kalau ku berikan bungan ini?"

Florist itu mengangguk yakin.

"Aku bilang ayah dulu ya paman, soalnya yang punya uang kan ayah."

"Oke, ku simpan dulu bunganya. Nanti kesini lagi ya saat akan membayar."

"Sip."

Soobin pun berlari mencari ayahnya.

"Anak itu minta apa?"

"Bunga untuk calon istri ayahnya."

"Wah, baik sekali. Kebanyakan anak kecil yang orang tuanya akan menikah lagi kan tidak suka dengan calon orang tua barunya."

"Mungkin calon ibunya ini baik sekali, anak itu terlihat sangat senang saat membicarakannya."

"Kau berikan apa padanya?"

"Aku menyarankan Anyelir pink, kau tau kan cinta yang murni dan kesetiaan. Yang paling penting adalah makna beratnya, cinta abadi seorang ibu. Ku harap ibu barunya akan menyayanginya."

"Pilihan bagus."

Suasana dimobil Namjoon saat ini sepi sekali, Soobin yang biasanya mengoceh malah diam saja. Anak itu sibuk memegang bunga yang baru ia beli tadi, melihatnya seolah kagum. Memegangnya dengan hati-hati seolah benda itu amat sangat mahal dan rapuh.

"Kau beli bunga yang cantik, pintar sekali."

"Paman penjual bunga yang memilihkannya untuk Soobin, dia baik sekali yah. Katanya bunga ini nanti bisa bicara."

Kata Soobin sendiri sebenarnya. Namjoon hanya terkekeh pelan, ia usap sayang kepala anaknya itu. Saat menjawab tadi pun mata Soobin masih tertuju pada bunga dipangkuannya.

"Yah, kenapa bunganya tidak bicara? Apa harus ku berikan paman Seokjin dulu baru dia mau bicara? Padahal aku ingin lihat dia bicara."

Namjoon tergelak keras sekali, membuat Soobin memandangnya heran.

"Bunga itu bicaranya bukan seperti manusia, Binnie. Bunganya bicara dengan makna, setiap bunga itu memiliki makna."

"Jadi dia tidak bicara seperti kita?"

"Tentu saja tidak. Lalu apa kau tau makna bunga itu, Bin-ah?"

Soobin menggeleng.

"Tadi paman penjual bunga hanya bertanya, apakah orang yang ayah suka itu cantik? Soobin jawab cantik sekali, karena paman Seokjin memang cantik. Lalu paman itu memberikan Soobin bunga ini, masih satu-satu sih belum dirangkai dan diberi pita seperti ini. Apa ayah tau maknanya?"

"Hmm, belum tau. Nanti coba kita cari tau. Sekarang kita sudah sampai, ayo turun dan cari paman Seokjin."

"Kenapa ayah jadi bersemangat begini?"

Namjoon hanya mengedikkan bahunya.

Ayah dan anak ini pun menunggu dibangku taman, mencari keberadaan Seokjin sejak tiga puluh menit lalu. Namun Seokjin sama sekali tak terlihat.

Namjoon bisa melihat gurat sedih diwajah Soobin, anak itu masih saja menggenggam bunga anyelirnya. Tapi meskipun terlihat sedih, Soobin tak mau diajak pulang. Anak itu tetap ingin menunggu Seokjin, karena Soobin bilang ia sangat yakin paman Seokjin akan datang.

"Binnie, apa kau haus? Atau ingin makan sesuatu?"

Soobin mendongak menatap ayahnya.

"Sebenarnya Soobin lapar dan haus yah, tapi nanti kalau Soobin pergi paman Seokjin datang."

"Mmm, bagaimana kalau ayah belikan burger dan soda? Tapi Soobin janji jangan kemana-mana, biar ayah yang beli. Soobin bisa menunggu disini."

"Ah, ide bagus yah."

"Aktifkan smartwatch mu ya, kalau ada apa-apa segera telepon ayah. Atau berteriak minta tolong yang kencang."

"Siap kapten!"

Namjoon pun dengan berat hati pergi ke restoran cepat saji yang tak jauh dari sana, membelikan burger untuk Soobin. Sebenarnya ia agak was-was, tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Dari pada Soobin pingsan karena lapar.

Hari sudah agak sore, bahkan langit mulai menggelap. Lampu-lampu taman juga sudah dinyalakan. Namjoon berjalan tergesa-gesa, memakan waktu sekitar dua puluh menit saat ia membeli burger untuk ia dan Soobin karena antrean yang cukup panjang.

Namjoon dibuat bingung saat tidak mendapati Soobin dibangku taman, ia merasa yakin bangku ini tidak salah tempat.

Segera Namjoon menghubungi Soobin, namun tak direspon oleh anak itu. Sampai ia melihat sebuah kerumunan dengan foodtruck disana.

Namjoon bisa melihat dengan jelas Soobin ada dikerumunan anak-ank yang sedang mengantre. Bahkan dengan jelas juga Namjoon melihat Seokjin dengan seragam cafenya, dibantu beberapa rekannya memberika kue dan susu gratis.

"Happy Children's Day: Free dessert and milk from Carnationberry Cafe for all children."

Ah, hari anak ya. Batin Namjoon.

Pantas saja hari ini Seokjin tidak libur dan berjalan-jalan santai dengan anjingnya.

Namjoon hanya diam disana, menunggu Soobin kembali. Ia merasa aneh saja jika ia menghampiri Soobin disaat yang mengantre disana hanyalah anak-anak.

Soobin masih memegangi bucket bunga anyelir merah mudanya, sambil mengantre dengan sabar. Ia agak ketinggalan tadi, karena saat ia kesana sudah banyak anak-anak yang berkerumun.

Soobin mengingkari janjinya pada Namjoon karena ia melihat Seokjin, anak itu secepat kilat berlari ke arah Food Truck Seokjin.

"Hyung, paman Seokjin mana?"

Saat tiba giliran Soobin, Seokjin tak ada, anak itu pun bertanya pada Yoongi yang sedang membungkuskan kue dan susu untuknya.

"Oh, kau kenal Seokjin hyung? Dia didalam sepertinya, mau bertemu?"

Soobin mengangguk antusias.

"Sebentar ya~"

Yoongi masuk kedalam truk, dan Soobin menyingkir. Antrean dibelakangnya tak panjang, karena tinggal beberapa anak lagi. Namun karena dibarisannya sudah tak ada yang melayani anak-anak dibelakang Soobin berpindah kesamping.

"Oh, hi Soobin."

Sapa Seokjin sembari membawa bungkusan cookies tambahan.

"Hi paman."

"Selamat hari anak, kau mau kue dan susu yang mana?"

Soobin melihat keranjang Seokjin, ada banyak jenis kue disana. Namun anak itu seperti tidak begitu selera, lalu tatapannya beralih kepada susu strawberry. Ia ingat tempo hari susu itu rasanya sangat enak, manis dan lembut.

"Aku mau susu strawberry saja paman."

"Hanya susu saja? Tidak mau kue?"

Soobin berpikir lagi.

"Chocolate roll cakenya ada?"

"Ah, kau ingat cake yang kemarin kau makan ya? Ada kok, mau paman ambilkan?"

Soobin melirik lagi ke barisan samping yang sudah mulai sepi.

"Tapi roll cakenya tidak untuk dibagikan kan paman? Disana tidak ada."

Seokjin tersenyum.

"Roll cake terlalu besar, kalau dibagikan agak susah membungkusnya."

"Tapi Soobin tidak bawa uang."

"Paman berikan gratis saja ya, kan hari ini special."

Tanpa menunggu Soobin, Seokjin berlalu untuk mengambil kan satu box Chocolate roll cake.

"Nah ini dia, roll cake dan strawberry milk. Selamat hari anak, semoga Soobin menjadi anak yang bahagia."

"Soobin tukar pakai ini ya paman."

Soobin memberikan bucket bunga anyelirnya kepada Seokjin.

"Wah cantik sekali, tapi tidak usah deh Soobin, kau kan beli bunga untuk diberikan kepada orang. Simpan saja, Soobin tidak usah membayar. Ini hadiah untuk Soobin karena sudah menjadi anak baik."

"Tapi Soobin beli bunga ini untuk paman, tadi Soobin tunggu tapi paman tidak muncul. Biasanya setiap selasa sore kan paman jalan-jalan ditaman sama puppy nya paman."

Seokjin tertegun, Yoongi dan Jungkook yang sudah selesai memberikan bingkisan kepada anak-anak pun ikut menoleh. Mereka bisa mendengar jelas ucapan Soobin.

"Sungguh? Soobin tau paman sering ke taman ini?"

"Iya, tapi Soobin sudah janji kepada ayah untuk tidak memberitau siapa-siapa."

Yoongi dan Jungkook memandang satu sama lain, Seokjin sendiri bingung. Ia memutuskan untuk keluar dari truck dan menemui Soobin langsung.

"Soobin, kemari."

Seokjin mengajak anak itu duduk dibangku yang berada didekat sana.

"Ini untuk paman, kata paman di toko bunga, bunga ini bisa bicara. Makanya Soobin diberikan bunga ini."

Seokjin mengambil bunga itu, melihatnya lagi dan tersenyum. Ah, anyelir merah jambu.

"Terimakasih, ini manis sekali. Tapi dalam rangka apa Soobin membeli bunga ini untuk paman?"

Soobin masih terdiam, ia bingung, harus kah ia katakan hal yang sebenarnya.

"Ayah suka sekali dengan paman Seokjin. Lalu Soobin bilang pada paman penjual bunga kalau bunganya akan Soobin berikan pada orang yang disukai ayah. Kata paman penjual bunga juga, kalau Soobin beri bunga itu pada orang yang ayah suka maka Soobin bisa punya dua orang tua."

Seokjin terkejut pastinya, ia menelaah lagi ucapan anak umur enam tahun yang baru ia temui empat hari lalu dicafe.

"Soobin!"

Belum sempat merespon ucapan Soobin, Seokjin dikagetkan dengan kemunculan Namjoon. Ah tentu saja anak ini bersama ayahnya.

"Oh, Seokjin-shi. Maaf merepotkan, Soobin tiba-tiba pergi saat saya kembali."

Seokjin hanya tersenyum canggung masih dengan bunga di genggamannya.

"Soobin kenapa pergi? Ayah bilang kan tunggu. Ayah khawatir, kalau Soobin hilang bagaimana?"

"Maaf ayah, tadi Soobin lupa soalnya Soobin melihat paman Seokjin."

"Ayo pulang, sudah sore. Nanti nenek mencari kita."

"Tapi yah, Soobin baru saja bertemu paman Seokjin."

Namjoon bingung dibuatnya, saat ini perasaannya tak karuan. Antara malu kepada Seokjin dan sedih melihat anaknya.

"Kan sudah ketemu, bunganya juga sudah diberikan. Ayo pulang, sudah gelap loh."

"Oke."

Dengan berat hati Soobin menurut.

"Soobin?"

Panggil Seokjin halus.

"Ya paman?"

Seokjin mensejajarkan dirinya dihadapan Soobin sembari membetulkan kancing baju Soobin yang berantakan.

"Terimakasih, bunganya indah paman suka. Besok sore datang lagi ke cafe paman, setelah itu kita makan malam bersama. Bagaimana?"

Wajah Soobin berubah sumringah, tanpa ragu ia pun memeluk Seokjin dan mengucapkan terimakasih.

Namjoon yang berada disana hanya bisa mematung melihat kejadian itu. Otaknya seperti membeku.

Entah apa yang sudah dikatakan anaknya itu pada Seokjin.

"Ah, Namjoon-shi. Boleh pinjam ponselnya?"

"Ap- oh ya boleh, sebentar."

Pria itu gelagapan dibuatnya.

Seokjin menerima ponsel Namjoon dan memasukan nomer ponsel miliknya kesana.

"Saya harap anda tau bagaimana caranya menghubungi saya, dan terimakasih bunganya. Mungkin lain waktu kita perlu bicara banyak, kalau hanya diperhatikan dari jauh saya tidak paham maksud anda. Bibi Wan pemilik toko buku didepan cafe juga pasti sudah lelah menunggu anda untuk pulang dari tokonya, besok lagi jangan lakukan itu."

Ah, ternyata dia sudah tertangkap basah. Seokjin tau jika ia memperhatikannya.

"M-maaf Seokjin-shi."

"Tidak masalah, dan Soobin, jangan lupa minum susu strawberry dan makan roll cakenya."

"Terimakasih paman Seokjin."

"Sama-sama. Paman tinggal dulu ya, sepertinya ada banyak pembeli disana. Saya tunggu besok Namjoon-shi."

Soobin tersenyum dalam perjalanan pulang sembari menatap kearah kaca mobil.

"Soobin, habiskan makanan mu."

"Iya ayah, bawel sekali sih."

"Hey itu tidak sopan."

"Aku menang lagi dari ayah."

Bukannya minta maaf anak itu malah menaik turunkan alisnya menggoda Namjoon.

"Menang apanya?"

"Karena usahaku kan ayah jadi bisa dapat nomer ponsel paman Seokjin, kemarin juga ayah bisa berkenalan karena aku. Bahkan besok kita diajak makan malam loh."

Namjoon tersenyum, harus ia akui anaknya ini memang benar-benar membantu.

"Ya, ayah akui kau menang. Dua untuk Soobin, nol untuk ayah. Terimakasih ya."

Soobin tersenyum sembari mengunyah burgernya.

"Ayah coba deh susu strawberrynya, ini enak sekali loh."

Namjoon menerima pemberian Soobin saat lampu merah, ia meminum susu pemberian Seokjin itu. Rasanya manis, dingin, dan segar. Enak sekali.

Sekali minum langsung ingat wajah teduh Seokjin.

END


End file.
